All I wanna do is Fuck your body
by AZTHEBEST1
Summary: From chapter 1 Me and Jack met at a bar in England, on a cold January night. We ran into each other while we were in front of the bathroom of the local. When I saw his smile I was a gone. I'm not good at summary,please review, hope you like this fan fiction. raiting may change later, or may not


This kiss

Me and Jack met at a bar in xxx,England, on a cold January night.

We ran into each other while we were in front of the bathroom of the local. When I saw his smile I was a gone. After excusing each other, he asked if he could buy me a drink; we got the same one, scotch. We hit it right away. We talked about each other. I told him about my life and also he told me something about him. He was surprised that I didn't recognize him . He was a big star in wwe , the wrestling world . Probably some of my friend would kill me because of my luck and no-knowledge of it. Some were really big fan of wwe. After sometime we stopped talking and just starred at eachother …... Later if someone asked us who made the first step towards what happened then we probably would tell them that we don't know or both... At the morning I woke up in my room with another body to whom I was tangled around. I turned towards him and flashbacks from last night took over my mind; how we started kissing at the bar,then quickly getting at my apartment after-while all our clothes fell on the floor near my bed while he took me in my bed first, where he became my first lover ever, making me loose my virginity. Later we did it against the wall, and after that in the shower, where we came so many times,inside and outside, that exhausted that we fell on the floor and Morpheus took us.

I smiled remembering this and after giving a small peck on his lips, I fell back again asleep, not noticing that also he was getting up.

Later when I woke up again, I felt the coldness on the side where he is, o should I say, was, making me think the worst of the situation. But after I got dressed, I found a note, where was wrote a cellphone number, probably his, and where he was staying. I relaxed a bit... It wasn't just a one night for him then. Supposing that is was probably OK to call him, since he left his number, I phoned him and we decided to meet at the restaurant near the hotel he was staying.

We met there in the evening, had fun,dinner,talked, and had "dessert" again, but in wasn't in the same place, this time it was in his hotel room.

The last days my routine was: woke up in a hotel or in my own bed,with Jack, have our morning "dessert" , go to work, think about him, daydream about him,us, at work, try to work, return to home, shower, get dressed up, and go meet him, while he was training or when he was just watching TV, and make out, have dinner and sex( sometimes both in the same time), have shower-sex and sleep.

We had had this relationship going on for a month and a few days when I started to notice some changing with myself. I hadn't been feeling well for some days, throwing up at all the time, being always tired and sleepy even though I have slept more than I normally do these days. But I didn't give it much of a thought about it before, because I thought that is was maybe because I wasn't used having all this sex. When I blacked out at work , I got an appointment with a doctor, who confirmed me my fear. I was pregnant. I didn't know what or how to feel about this. I mean we hadn't know each other for awhile, me and Jack, its only been 2 month, but it felt like it didn't matter , cause in 7-8 months we will become parents to the baby inside me. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing. I'm already in love with him, and also he seemed to have fallen in love with me, even though, while I had already expressed my feelings for him, he still has to yet say it himself, but I'm sure that after the first shock also he will start to be thrilled like I'm feeling at the moment. But first of all I need to sleep.

It's a little before evening, im in front of the door of his hotel room, way earlier than I should, because I took the day off from work after blacking out, when I hear some sounds, very similar to moaning, coming from it. Oh God, it CAN'T BE... please he cant do that now, when there is an us... hes fucking someone other than me...

I fell slowly down on the floor, tears coming down from my eyes, without making a sound, even though inside me there was only breakings, shatterings, and screamings...

I felt a strange sharp pain in my middle section,while I was walking back home, and looked down on the street below me and what I saw made my mind froze … Blood. Coming down from me. When the ambulance got me I knew it before they told me that something happened, they said I miscarriaged because of stress...

After that I stopped seeing him, I closed all my contacts with him, sent him an sms saying that we were over. It's only been a week since the accident, some friends of mine made me come to watch a night wrestling match with them cause they've got the tickets and because we had decided to attend at least one of the night of wrestling before I met him. I got a glimpse after we have been there for awhile, in the backstage, laughing with his mates, flirting with some Divas, it was then that I decided to let him know about our baby, that while he was having the time of his life fucking around he lost a baby, who would have been his son or daughter. And this is what happened.

"what are you doing here?" jack said

"we need to talk"

"so talk" he grunted

"you need to know something, I decided to cut all my ties with you cause I found out I was pregnant"

"and you decided to come hunt me up because you think that you're pregnant with my child? I don't think so"

"what do you mean with I think, I know"

"it's not mine" was he nuts?

"I'm not pregnant,anymore.."

"thank God" he said.

"w-what?"

"we had a one night stand, well many, but that's all, and even if you were pregnant it wouldn't be mine, you're a slut who just gave her virginity to the first one around." he continued after this.

"and now just get lost, and don't make me call the security to throw you out"

I turned towards the door but then I whirled and slapped him as hard as I could. And he sure as hell didn't expect that. I left him.

THE END

I don't know if leave it as an one shot or continue it, could you tell me if you'd like for me to continue writing it or just stop here?

By the way, this is my first fan fiction in the Wrestling section so be kind to me :D

For the title of the story I'm gonna change it cause I can't find something adeguate to this story, so any suggestion from you guys will be helpful.

I might also add some other wrestling characters if I continue, so is you'd like to tell me some wrestler that I can add please do it.

For now that's all , I hope you'd liked this one, I might continue if the inspirations doesn't stop, mostly because I m one of those girls that loves happy endings, or at least not sad ending like this one. And also I love revenge :D.

please review

By

AZTHEBEST1


End file.
